Return of the Heroes
by Hedwig-hoots
Summary: Ginny wakes up on her birthday, unsuspecting of the surprise trio returning home after 2 years AWOL.   A/N: I wrote this a couple years ago, and I posted it on another site, but I'm moving it to here now, as I use this site more. Thanks x


Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I wish i did... But i dont...

A/N: I wrote this years ago, and posted it on another site. But I no longer use that site, so figured I'd move over to this site, which I use more.

I no longer write like this, but I have tried to tweak/improve it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no being mean.

Thanks, Hedwig x

Return of the Heroes.

Ginny awoke early on a bright August day, the early morning sun glaring through her window panes. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and swung her legs over to the edge of her bed. She looked at the calendar briefly, and gasped silently at the date. August 15th. Her birthday. She quietly got dressed, choosing to don a denim skirt, and a fitted white rugby shirt. She tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake the twins who were slumbering in the adjacent room, where she washed.

Downstairs, Ginny helped herself to toast and jam, and then sat at the kitchen table. She stared dumbly at the toast for a few moments. It was her birthday. She should be happy, celebrating, yet turning 18 did nothing to relieve the pain, the worry that she felt constantly these days. Her birthday would do nothing to lessen the anguish that her family was feeling. After almost 5 days, her brother Percy was still missing. Remus had suggested that the death eaters had wanted information on the minister, and who better to give it than Percy?

Ginny frowned inwardly. At least the rest of her family was safe. Save for a few of course… but no body mentioned those three anymore... not for the last two years. Ginny threw the toast in the bin, she wasn't hungry any more. She stood and walked to the back door, where she turned the door knob and leaned on the frame. It was a wonderful day today, the weather just mocked her. The dementers had meant that the weather had been dreary, cold and wet continuously for the last three years, since her 5th year. Ginny couldn't fathom why the dementers would lift their dense fog today of all days, why would they quit reproducing?

Ginny looked at the clock on the side, 6.00am. Damn it! Why does the sun rise so early? She then looked at the magical clock which her mum had moved to the counter… It had all its hands pointing to Mortal Peril. At least they weren't pointing to dead. Some hope remained… barely. Ginny surveyed the kitchen around her. Right! Now I'm bored! Ginny was getting frustrated; the morning just seemed to be mocking her.

Suddenly, a shrill ring rang through out the house. Ginny recognised it immediately. Someone was trying to enter the Burrow grounds. She ran around to the other side of the building, fearing that someone, probably death eaters like last time, was trying to invade her treasured family home.

Catching a glimpse of the intruders, Ginny stopped short. Her breath caught in her throat, and she swayed dangerously on the spot. Her heart had jumped to her throat, and was beating so fast it was humming. She felt hot and faint, almost light headed. She slowly shook her head, disbelieving at first.

As though from far off, she heard a young women scream, a man groan, and loud footholds as two people ran towards her. Soon she was knee deep in hugs, being crushed by people she could barely register.

"Hermione? R-Ron? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is. Merlin, I've missed you sis!"

Hermione simply sobbed into Ginny's t-shirt. She was pale, and tired looking, barely able to keep herself from falling atop of Ginny. Ron had pulled back now, clutching his sides in moderate pain. He was taller than the last time she saw him, his hair was dirty and messy, and his clothes were in ruins. Ginny just gaped at her best friend and brother, not believing that they were really there. She pinched herself just to check, and as a short sharp pain rose through her arm, she realised that for the first time in two years, her brother, and best friends were back home. She clung onto Hermione, tears starting to well in her eyes. She looked over Hermione's shoulder to Ron who simply stood smiling crookedly.

"You're in pain?" Ginny remarked, watching as Ron clutched his side. Ginny could now see blood spreading down the side of his t-shirt. "We need to get you inside. Mum can fix you up."

Hermione, having recovered now, took over, leading Ron into the house. Ginny was left at the top of the drive, with only one person left to greet. She looked down at him. His hair was as messy as ever, dirty too. His face was sweaty, with having helped haul Ron to the Burrow, and his clothes torn to shreds. He had a deep cut down his side, but it seemed not to register with him.

He looked up into Ginny's deep brown eyes, with a longing, almost pleading look, in his emerald ones. As though keeping eye contact with her for too long was painful, he dipped his head and stared adamantly at his shoes. His hands were balled up in his jean pockets and he was unconsciously shifting from one foot to the other. This subconscious seeming of nervousness made Ginny's decision for her.

Before she could even understand what she was doing, she was sprinting down the drive, a hard blazing look in her eyes. Before Harry could do anything other than take his hands out of his pockets and show a look of surprise, Ginny was on him, kissing him squarely on the lips. Her hands flew around his neck, as his came straight up to her waist. It seemed so right. She kissed him ferociously, and he kissed her ardently back. They let all the raw passion of the last two years flow deep into this kiss, and they stayed in the passionate clinch for what seemed an eternity.

When they finally came apart, they rested their foreheads against each others, breathing deeply, inhaling the scent of the other. Ginny had never felt so happy, so whole, and so alive in her entire life. Her Harry had come back to her.

After what seemed a life time, Harry mumbled something incoherent into Ginny's dishevelled hair.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, taking a step back, and looking into Harry's face.

"I said, I love you. And, I'm sorry Gin! I never meant for it to take so long and…"

Ginny placed her index finger upon his lips, gently shaking her locks. "I love you too Harry," she whispered, before standing upon her tip toes and kissing him gently on the lips. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, as Harry lifted his hand, and brushed them gently away with his thumb.

Suddenly a shrill voice rang about The Burrow. Ginny and Harry both looked up at the house, unable to see the commotion occurring in the kitchen. Ginny glanced up to Harry, smiled warmly, and took his hand. Happily, she guided him around the back of the house, towards the back entrance.

The moment that the two set foot in the kitchen, Ginny's mum bounded over, enveloping Harry in her arms. Ginny noticed the tears of happiness rolling freely down her cheeks. Harry hugged her back, evidently glad to see her.

Ginny gazed over at her brother and Hermione, who were exchanging relieved glances, as well as holding hands firmly. Ginny giggles quietly to herself, before glancing quickly at her boyfriend, who desperately attempted to release himself.

"Erm… Mum… He can't breath!"

"Oh my goodness! Sorry Harry dear. Come. Let's get some food down you. You three look as though you haven't eaten in months."

The four teenagers sat at the table, anxiously anticipating Mrs. Weasley's breakfast. The moment the food was upon the table Ron started to devour the mounding food. Hermione, Harry and Ginny, who as suddenly ravenous, helped themselves to toast and jam, while Mrs. Weasley rummaged in the topmost cabinet for something.

"Here we are then. I'll fix you boys up, then straight to bed to get some rest. Hermione, you can stay in Ginny's room. Harry, you'll be in Ron's room; the twins have been staying here since Percy…" The three nodded, as Mrs. Weasley knelt beside her youngest son, and forced him to drink the Anti-Bone Bother Potion, and applied another potion to his cut, before applying a bandage.

Ron continued to eat until he had consumed roughly three times his own body weight, or so Ginny believed, then retired to bed, not before kissing good night to Hermione. She soon followed him, leaving Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen at 6.35am. Mrs. Weasley left the young couple alone, and entered the living room, to wait for the others to awake.

Ginny watched as Harry chatted animatedly to her. He explained that Ron had got bitten by Nigini, Voldermort's snake. Ron had been given the task of destroying the final Horcrux. Harry explained how Percy was as the ministry, explaining the events of that night to the minister. He told Ginny, while looking adamantly at his empty plate, that he, Ron and Hermione had found Percy, and freed him, earlier that morning.

"Harry? You said… he was explaining the events. What events?"

"Merlin Gin! How to explain? We found his …well for want of a better word… lair. Voldemort's. I… we… well… Erm… He's dead." Harry put his head in his hands, spitting out the last words. "He's dead Gin. And I did it. I killed him!" Harry sighed slowly, almost sounding ashamed of the truth.

Ginny watched as Harry Potter ran his hands through his messy jet black hair, looking lost, and exhausted.

Ginny took his hands in her own smaller ones. His eyes flew to hers, holding her gaze. She smiled warmly, confidently, and reassuringly. She leaned forward, and kissed him. Gently at first, letting him know that everything was alright. He soon deepened the kiss, allowing the need and want to flow through it.

They parted all too soon in Ginny's opinion, parting with small kisses upon her lips.

"I missed you Gin!"

"You're such an arse, you know? You left me for two years, and expect me to take you back, just like that?" Her tone was accusing, but the small smile playing mischievously on her lips gave her away.

Harry laughed briefly, before taking her chin in his hand, and kissing her square on the lips. "I love you Ginny Weasley."

"I should hope so too, Harry Potter!" He grinned at her before claiming another kiss. "You should go get some rest," she whispered against his lips as the broke away.

"Oh and Gin?" he said from the doorway, "Happy Birthday!"

Before Harry even had chance to lay his head upon the pillow in Ron's room, Harry distinctly heard Fred and George cause a tremendous noise as they went downstairs. He heard people apparate into the kitchen, probably Mr. Weasley and hopefully with a Percy in tow, heard even more screeching and several loud bangs, thinking; 'It's good to be home,' before finally falling asleep.


End file.
